


Second Boys Will Be First Choice

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, TSUKI_KAGE_WEEK_2020, TsukiKage Week 2020, implication of an established relationship, mentions of oikawa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020[Day 2]: Crown // King and Servant +TFR's Writing Prompt Number 565:"On a scale from one to ten, how bad of an idea do you think it would be if we got married?""Off the charts. Let's do it."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817125
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Second Boys Will Be First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> same with the first one, title is only borrowed from [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/7tOjifyNGd0iHaNrsPHaSD?si=h4gmeDtiQgOSgzM4oK0NJQ), and not really related to the fic hehe
> 
> enjoy reading!

The sudden passing of the king meant that the crown prince was to succeed the throne. 

It meant that Crown Prince Tobio was now King. 

  
  


Currently, it has been two months since the coronation, and the High Council has been at it, offering their daughters' and cousins' hands in marriage. They had been trying to get him,  _ the King, _ to wed.

Tobio wanted to point out that the late king was unwed. But Kei, his childhood friend and now manservant to the King, would hit him on the head and tell him that his grandfather had to be married at least once, for Tobio to have been born. 

In response, Tobio would go on about how hitting the King was forbidden, and that he could send Kei to the stocks, but of course, Kei would refute that statement by saying  _ "but you wouldn't do that," _ and yeah. Tobio probably wouldn't do it, anyway. 

At the moment, Tobio got caught by Kei trying to jump out the window in the kitchen, where the cooks and other servants busied themselves with preparing lunch, letting the steam cover their grimaces and snorts, at the ridiculousness of their King. Everyone in the castle had seen Tobio grow from infancy to the young man that he is now. That, along with Kei at his side, putting him back in his rightful place. 

It was almost impossible to find one without the other. Usually, it was Tobio by himself, until Kei would come running, just after dropping His Majesty's laundry off to the maids for them to take care off, then he would head off to where the King would be slacking off in his studies. Despite being only a manservant, often overlooked and disregarded by the Council, Kei was well-read and educated, and knew how to write, as he was the younger brother of one of the King's Knights, Akiteru. 

His older brother often acted as a bodyguard of sorts to the King, but really, he would just be making fun of Tobio and Kei, and sometimes even have lunch with them in the gardens, away from stuffy dining hall, where they would eat at a long table, even if it's just Tobio, his elder sister Miwa, and Kei serving Tobio, but not without comments of how he will get fat if he ate any more steamed buns, which Miwa would snort at, and hide her laughter behind her cup. 

  
  


It's only been three, almost four months since Tobio has assumed the throne, and the High Council have still been presenting him ladies and princesses from faraway lands, hoping one of them would appeal to the King, but none of them were-- well, he wasn't exactly sure where he was going with that thought, so he just left the hall with his cape bellowing dramatically behind him, with Kei just at his heels. 

Once they were a good distance away from the hall, and was about to make the turn toward Tobio's chambers, that's when Kei started hissing at Tobio's ear, berating him of his attitude, and how that was unfit for the King, and Tobio wanted  _ so badly _ to tell Kei that the Advisor Tooru had been on his case recently, and wouldn't stop pestering him as if he wanted to control Tobio, and tell him how to rule his kingdom. That Kei must be aware, that his own father had been trying to throw his own son's, his older brother Akiteru's name in the ring, and how awkward and  _ wrong _ that felt to Tobio, that it would be like marrying his  _ own brother _ , but Kei couldn't even step in, nor dissuade his father, for Kei held a much lower rank than him and his older brother.

He wanted to say all that, and a lot more about the condescending men, and the other advisors and governors in the Council, but all those went straight down the drain when a single thought rang inside his mind. He made an abrupt stop in his steps that Kei actually bumped into his back. 

"What have I been telling you about stopping in your steps so awkwardly and abruptly? It wouldn't look good on His Majesty, so I am  _ imploring you _ that you mind that habit of yours," Kei had all but bemoaned, and clicked his tongue, which Tobio had noticed he often did whenever he was regarding the King in his own exasperated, fond way. 

"Hey," Tobio starts, turning slightly to lock eyes with Kei's amber ones, that are currently squinting at him in a glare. 

_ "What?" _ That look said,  _ challenged _ . 

"On a scale from one to ten, how bad of an idea do you think it would be if we got married?"

Tobio realised just now how good those string of words felt when they rolled on his tongue, how good he felt inside when Kei's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, how the small quirk of the corner of Kei's mouth sent shivers down his spine, as if this plan was already falling underway, and going along accordingly. 

He'll have to address that sensation, and bring it to audience with Kei, but later. 

Later, after Kei has voiced out his opinion on Tobio's plan. 

Usually, Kei was the first one to shoot down and correct Tobio's plans and ideas, and he was so vehemently opinionated that the Council would so often attempt to kick him out the hall, but the King forbade it, so he remained at Tobio's side, looking at the Advisors all smugly as he convened with the King privately, and mended his ideas to ones that would benefit all of the kingdom's constituency, equally. 

  
  


Kei allowed himself to smile. Freely, casually, and truly, full of mirth. He stared back at the King's eyes-- a bright blue hue that resembled the lake's waters in the evening, when it was only slightly illuminated by the moon. He knew this because he had long shared his first kiss with then Crown Prince Tobio, after they had performed the burial rites for the late king. It wasn't of pity, but of comfort, one that they both had built over the years they had been around each other. 

He smiles wistfully at the idea that he would grow old beside the king, beside Tobio, and truly. That in and of itself, brings delight to Kei, and a smile to his face.

The mischief in Tobio's eyes reflected in Kei's. He was now wearing a smile mirroring the King's, one that was full of glee, and comfort; of intimacy that they were both familiar with.

  
  
"Off the charts. Let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for dropping by and giving this one a chance! 
> 
> I really had fun writing this one hahaha!!


End file.
